


Apartment Story

by orphan_account



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Coping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her house gets broken into. He lets her into his. </p><p>Title taken from "Apartment Story" by The National.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S97xQKZDV_4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Oh, we're so disarming, darling, everything we did believe_   
_Is diving, diving, diving, diving off the balcony_   
_Tired and wired, we ruin too easy"_

 

 

**January**

 

Their place had been broken into on the night of January 23, the same day she found out that Pierce died. The same day that Troy left. Abed went to Rachel’s house to seek for comfort. “Understandable”, Annie thought to herself. She could not stand the silence in Casa TroAnnieBed, or rather Casa AnnieBed. It was strange not hearing the usual Troy and Abed banter while she studied for her Criminology class. The silence stirred much sadness in her.

 

This was how she found herself having a drink at The Ballroom at 8 in the evening.            

 

She was on her third glass of scotch, expecting to get drunk anytime soon but all she could feel was emptiness and a sense of longing to have things back the way they were. _“It’s only been a day”,_ Annie thought. _“Things will get better.”_ She downed the remaining contents of her scotch and savored the burning sensation she so loved. “Easy there, Milady.”, a familiar voice from behind her said. “I also did not expect you to be that much of a scotch drinker. May I?” Annie nodded as Jeff took the stool beside her. “I save the scotch for special occasions.” Annie turned towards Jeff, giving him a good look at her eyes. They looked smaller than usual, possibly from crying. It had not been an easy day for  all of them so seeing her like this was not surprising. Jeff reached out for hand and gave it a squeeze. Annie looked at her empty glass with the hopes of Jeff not seeing that her tears started falling. She hoped wrong. Jeff started to move his thumb over her hand. “Chuck, one more glass for woman right here please. This one is on me.” Annie glanced at Jeff. And gave him the saddest smile he ever saw.

 

“I insist Annie”, Jeff whispered into her ear. It was only 10 in the evening and they were both drunk and also very close. Annie snuggled closer to Jeff. “Let me drive you home.”

 

“You don’t have to Jeff. I can take care of myself. Pierce knew that. He believed in that.” She paused and sighed. “Why can’t you believe in that too?”

 

He held her closer. “I do Annie. More than you’ll ever know but I’m not going to allow you to go home alone in this drunken state. Yes, you can take care of yourself. Yes, you’re all grown up. You are also a very smart lady but the thing is, there are a lot of people out there who are not. So make the smart decision of accepting my offer to bring you back home tonight.” Annie sat straight up and looked at Jeff. She saw the look, that look he would always give her, that look that showed her how important she was to him. “Okay.”

\------- 

“I can take it from here Jeff. I think I’m pretty much safe.”

 

They were at the entrance of Annie’s building. It was 2 in the morning. It was also very cold. “I better go inside. I don’t want to keep you out here in the cold.”, she said. Jeff walked closer to Annie and held her in a very tight embrace. They stayed in each other’s arms in silence, both not wanting to let go anytime soon.

 

“I promised Pierce to keep his favorite safe from harm.” He paused.

 

“I don’t want to be an obligation.” Annie replied.

 

“You’re not, Annie.” Jeff let go of Annie’s small frame and then brought his hands up to her face. “Besides, you’re also my favorite. Now smile for me because if you don’t, I won’t leave.”

 

She smiled. “Thank you.”  He brought her forehead to his lips. “Goodnight, Milady.”

 

Annie stepped back.

 

“Goodnight, Milord.”

 

\-------

 

 

Jeff’s phone rang the moment he stepped into his car. _“Really? A booty call at this hour?”,_ Jeff thought as he fumbled around for his phone. It wasn’t a booty call. It was Annie. 

 

“What is it Annie? Did you forget anything in my car?”

 

There was no response.

 

“Annie?”

 

Then he heard a sniff.

 

“Annie? Are you okay?”

 

Then he heard crying.

 

“Annie, I’m going up whether you like it or not.”

 

Jeff rushed up and saw her apartment door left ajar. Jeff slowly pushed the door open and found Annie on the floor crying surrounded by broken furniture, plates and lamps among others. “ANNIE!” He ran to her and held her close. “I’m calling the police. Once they get here and get things investigated, you’re going home with me. I’ll break the news to Abed and also tell him to stay at Rachel’s.” Annie didn’t reply.  “Annie, look at me.” Jeff turned her face towards his. She was staring into space but her tears kept falling. 


	2. Chapter 2

> _**"Hold ourselves together with our arms around the stereo for hours** _   
>  _**While it sings to itself or whatever it does** _   
>  _**When it sings to itself of its long lost loves"** _

 

**February**

She had been living with Jeff for a month. It’s been two weeks since the break-in. The police finally arrested the thief , Annie and Abed finally got to fix their apartment. It was during that time that they discovered how much of Troy’s things the thief stole. This made it harder for the roommates to get over Troy’s departure. What made it even harder for Annie was when she discovered that the thief had also stolen the tiara that Pierce had given her. Jeff saw all the life drain out of Annie the moment she found out that the tiara was gone. Pierce was the only father figure she had in her life and she held onto that tiara as a reminder. Now it was gone. The thief had sold it to some other guy for money. She was never going to get it back. Seeing how going back to Casa TroAnnieBed was not going to make things easy for Annie, he told her to pack her things and stay with him until things get better. Annie hesitated at first, as she didn’t want to be a bother to Jeff. But the lawyer insisted. “Okay, but I’m sleeping on the couch. There’s no way I’m going to let you sleep on that tiny thing”, Annie said.

 

They eased into the whole living together platonically quiet easily. Since Annie had to sell her car a month ago due to financial reasons, she would hitch with Jeff to and from school, except on days when Jeff would go out on dates and he had been going out on dates more often than usual. Annie knew that he was serial dating as a distraction. As much as Jeff didn’t want to admit it to Annie, he was just as devastated as her about Pierce and Troy. There would be times when Annie had to take the bus to school because Jeff would be coming from some other house. She appreciated his gesture of not bringing girls home to their apartment. Hearing Jeff and some other girl, or girls, banging in his bedroom was definitely something Annie did not want to her.

 

Not because she’s jealous. Not because there were nights where she wished she would be the one Jeff was fu –“HEY! Are you hitching with us or what?”, said the very impatient bus driver. This snapped Annie out of her thoughts. “Sorry. Yes. I’m hitching.”

 

It was Friday. It was also one of those days when Annie had to take the bus to school.  _“I bet he had a really good fuck last night.”,_ she thought. It had only been a month but she and Jeff have reached a level of comfort she never thought was possible. Jeff would sometimes tell her about the threesome he had the night before or how post-workout sex was actually very great. Annie didn’t mind really. She was over Jeff. She just wished her sex life was just as exciting as is. It would help her get over those nights when she’d give into her sadness.

 

Friday is always a very full day for Annie. She has three straight three-hour classes so she only gets to see the study group for snacks.

 

Annie walked into the study room and found her favorite people studying on their own. She sat down and looked around. First at Shirley, who was busy computing sales for Shirley’s Sandwiches for the month of February. She knew Shirley was doing everything on her own since her business partner passed away. Then at Jeff who was on his phone, who was playing or possible sexting whoever blonde/brunette girl he slept with last night. Beside Jeff, she saw Britta who obviously not reading because she hasn’t turned the page of her Cognitive Psychology book for the last five minutes. Of course Britta wasn’t okay. Even though things between her and Troy ended, Annie knew that Britta still loved Troy. She was sure Troy still felt the same about Britta. Then there was Abed, head almost buried in a notebook, right hand furiously writing. He was probably coming up with a new script. She had heard from Rachel that it was Abed’s way of coping. His stories, however, always remain unfinished.

 

Then she glanced at the empty seats. She still couldn’t believe how it’s been a month since Pierce and Troy left. From seven, they were down to five just like that. Annie was starting to get teary-eyed again. “Hey guys!”, she spoke up. She couldn’t handle the silence anymore. “It’s a Friday! Anyone want to have some drinks at The Ballroom?”, she said enthusiastically.

 

“Sorry Annie, I promised the kids I’d take them to Lake Tahoe this weekend. We’re leaving at 5 in the morning tomorrow.”

 

“I already made plans tonight, Annie.” which obviously translates to “I have a date tonight.”

 

“Rachel and I rented out all nine seasons of Scrubs. We’re planning to list down all the tropes per episode per season”

 

“I’ll go with you.”, the blonde spoke up.

 

“Great!”, Annie said. “I’ll see you tonight, Britta!”

 

 ------

 

It’s been a while since she and Britta got to hang out by themselves. Sure, she would always see her at their apartment but she would always be with, on or around Troy.

 

“Thanks for the invite, Annie.”

 

“Thank you for saying yes. I honestly thought I’d be drinking alone again tonight.”

 

“Jeff has a date?”, Britta asked.

 

“Yeah. I didn’t feel like staying in his place alone tonight. Besides, it’s a Friday night. Going out is what cool people do on Friday nights.”

 

“You know you’re cool no matter what , Annie. Want to toast?”

 

“Sure!”, Annie said.

 

“To Pierce?”

 

“To Pierce!”

 

“To Troy?”

 

“To Troy!”

 

The two girls locked eyes.

 

“To the study group!” both said at the same time.

 

\------- 

Annie felt good the rest of the evening. She and Britta were just the right amount of drunk. They were able to do a lot of catching up. Britta also finally got to open up to Annie about her breakup with Troy. They talked about more about Pierce and Troy that night. The two girls found themselves smiling and laughing at the memory of the two study group members. She was such in a good mood that night, she found herself humming to “Daybreak” until she get to Jeff’s apartment. Annie entered the apartment, switched on the lights and suddenly stopped humming.

 

On the couch was Jeff, eyes all red while staring at his empty glass in hand. He looked up at her with hurt eyes.

 

“I thought you had plans”, she finally spoke up. Jeff set his glass on the table in front of him and leaned back on the couch. “Yeah.” He sighed. “This was the plan.”

 

Annie moved closer to Jeff. “Have you been crying?” She had lost Jeff again.

 

“Jeff?”, she moved closer and sat beside Jeff. She laid her hand on Jeff’s arm. “Are you okay?”

 

Jeff’s head snapped. He flicked Annie’s hand away from his arm. “Does it look like I’m okay, Annie Edison?! Why do you think have I been fucking more women than I usually do?! Why do you think I lied about going out tonight?! Why do you think I took advantage of you being out for several hours tonight?!”  Annie was taken aback, lost for words. Jeff buried his face in his hands and groaned. His roommate took it as a signal to leave so Annie stood up and started to walk away until she felt a strong firm grip on her arm. Annie spun around and saw Jeff, eyes wet yet again with tears.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “Please stay, Annie.” She stood still.

 

“I need you.”

 

And in that moment, Annie did not see the 30-something year old arrogant lawyer but a lost and confused boy who got left behind by people he loved the most. A boy who was longing for comfort. A boy who was tired of getting left behind. Annie sat down and held Jeff in her arms.

 

Jeff buried his head at the crook of her neck and started to cry. “Please say that you won’t leave me.”

 

“Jeff you’re drunk.”

 

“Please.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms that night and when they woke up the next day, neither wanted to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

> _“So worry not._
> 
> _All things are well._
> 
> _We’ll be alright.”_

**March**

They’ve been inseparable since that fateful night back in February. They had become each other’s confidants. Their fellow study group members no longer teased them. Jeff and Annie were like siblings now, or at least that’s how they chose to see their relationship.

 

“Have you boned her yet?”, Duncan would ask Jeff. “No thank you. That would be like boning my sister. Sometimes, you disgust me Duncan.”, Jeff would reply. “You like it when I’m inappropriate! You’re going to bone her someday!”

 

Jeff would shrug off remarks like this. Besides, Annie was already dating this guy named Dave. He had met Dave on several occasions and he seemed like a good fit for Annie. Dave was a music major who graduated from Greendale four years ago. He plays the drums and was currently a sound engineer for television commercials. The man was financially stable. He also seemed like the type who took good care of himself. More importantly, he also seemed like the type who would take good care of Annie.

“Hey Jeff! I won’t be going home tonight.” Annie called out from the kitchen. Jeff was in his bedroom, doing his usual pullup routine. “Staying over at Dave’s?” he replied.

Annie could barely hear Jeff from the kitchen so she went to his room and sat on his bed. “What did you say?”

 

“I asked if you were staying over at Dave’s tonight.” Jeff said in-between reps. “Yes and Jeff, will you stop doing that while we’re talking?” Annie laid herself down on his bed.

 

“Why? Are you distracted by this masterpiece?” Jeff said cockily as he spun around. Annie rolled her eyes. “Oh please. I’ve seen better.”

 

“We very much know that that’s a lie, Ms. Edison because nothing is better than this work of art that stands in front of you.” Jeff laid down beside Annie causing Annie to sit up. “Gross Jeff! Don’t get your sweat all over the bed!”

 

“Sorry darling. My bed, my rules” Jeff sat up. 

 

“Fine.”, Annie said.

 

“So. You and Dave are really getting along, huh?” Jeff asked. Annie leaned back against the headboard and sighed dreamily. “Okay first of all, I’m taking that as a yes and second, you sighing like that is gross. You’re so into him it’s making me gag.”

 

Annie faced Jeff. “Yes, Jeff. We’re really getting along. We’re also getting it on”. She winked.

 

“Well would you look at that. Annie Edison, you slut!”, he laughed. Annie slapped his arm and started laughing with Jeff. “I’ve always got it in me. That’s what years of living under an adult shop does to you!”

 

“Let’s just hope you’re not doing all the work.”  Jeff remarked causing Annie to give him the side eye. “So what if I do all the work? I like being in charge okay?” Annie responded.

 

“Someone has to teach that Dave a thing or two about servin’ it up for the ladies.” “Do you really think you’re that good, Jeff?”

 

“Oh I’m that good.”

 

Annie stood up, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Jeff’s face. “I’m willing to bet Dave’s much better than you!” She ran outside his bedroom laughing.

 

“Hey!” Jeff stood up and chased after Annie. “That hurt Edison!” In a few strides, he had reached Annie, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. “Put me down Jeff!” “Never! This is for not acknowledging the fact that I’m a sex god!” Annie continues to laugh uncontrollably as she fake punches Jeff’s back.

 

A phone rings.

 

“Jeff! My phone’s ringing!”

 

“I don’t care!”

 

“Jeff put me down! That could be Dave calling!”

 

“Fine. Buzzkill.”

 

“That would be Britta. Not me.” Annie goes back to the kitchen to answer Dave’s call. Jeff sits down on the dining chair and tries to eavesdrop on Annie’s conversation. “Yes. I’ve got everything packed for tonight, babe.” Annie looks at Jeff and sticks her tongue out. “I got the special ones on right now. Just for you. See you in a bit babe.” Jeff raised his eyebrow. “I got the special ones on right now?! You can definitely come up with something better than that, Annie.” Annie walks towards Jeff  and leans forward, giving him a good view of Annie’s boobs. “Oh but they’re that special Jeff”. Annie winks and starts to walk away. “Bye Jeff! See you tomorrow!”

 

The moment Annie left, Jeff got his phone and called up the Moore twins he met at some other bar. _“You’re not the only one getting laid tonight, Edison.”,_ Jeff thought.

 -----

 

It was a Saturday night and the roommates did not have anything planned. Dave was busy scoring a new television commercial and Jeff, let’s just say Jeff was still tired from his shenanigans with the Moore twins the night before.

 

“I think I’m getting too old for this.”, Jeff said out loud. “Getting too old for what?”, Annie said from the kitchen. Whenever the both of them were home, they would always take turns cooking dinner. This time, it was Annie’s turn to whip up something in the kitchen. Jeff stands up from the couch and joins Annie in the kitchen. “Threesomes”, he casually said. Annie scoffed. “You probably are. But you know what you’re not old enough to do?”

 

“What?”

 

“Helping me carry these dishes to the living room table.” Annie hands out two plates of some pasta dish. “Holy crap Annie, what’s this? It looks and smells amazing!” Jeff set down both plates on the table. “Something I learned from Dave. It’s lamb ragu topped with feta cheese.” Annie said as she sat beside Jeff on the living room couch with a bottle of red wine and two glasses in tow. Annie poured wine into both glasses. “So, what are watching tonight?" Jeff got the remote and pressed play. “Die Hard.”

 

 ---

 

“Okay, remind me again next time how I should never doubt your choices in action movies.” Annie said. Die Hard had just finished. Their bottle of red wine was close to being finished as well.

 

“See Annie?! This is why you should never doubt anything that Winger says! More wine?”

 

“Yes please!” Jeff poured more wine into their glasses. “Cheers, Milady?” Jeff raised his glass. “Cheers, Milord.”

 

 “You’re not old.”, Annie said.

 

“Excuse me?” Jeff asked.

 

“I said you’re not old and I’m not just referring to threesomes. They’re not as tiring as you think.” The two laugh.

 

“Says the girl who hasn’t tried it.”

 

“Who said this girl hasn’t tried it?”

 

Jeff choked on his drink. “What?”

 

“Oh Jeff. You’re not the only one with the interesting sex life. And besides, I was getting tired of doing all the work, I got another girl to help me out.”

 

“I guess we were both having double the fun last night, huh?” Jeff raised his glass. “Let’s toast to that.” “Fuck yes.”

 

“Sex not that great?”

 

“It’s all right. I wanted to stir things up that night.”

 

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

 

“That threesome was actually a spur of the moment thing last night. Imagine dressing up in expensive lingerie only to be welcomed by your boyfriend who could barely keep himself up that night.”

 

“Yikes.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

The two sat in silence for a while. Jeff couldn’t help but think how they got to that stage where they could openly talk about adult things. About anything.

 

“How are you doing, Jeff?”

 

He knew what she wasn't referring to last night anymore.  “I’m better. People come and go. I just have to accept that fact.”

 

“Don’t make it sound like it was your fault they left, Jeff. Because it isn’t. Stop making the world all about you. Inevitable things happen. They wouldn’t be called inevitable if someone could do something about it.” Annie sat closer to Jeff and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jeff put his arms around her like it’s the most natural thing.  “You know Jeff, you have a good grasp of your morals and you have a very big heart. You just tend to hide everything behind this douchey persona.”

 

“I don’t know if I should be insulted or flattered.”, he said in response.

 

“Ever since that night you convinced me to stay with you, things have been getting better. You’ve made coping easier for me. I can also testify that you have a very big heart because you buy me cheesecakes.”

 

Jeff let out a fake gasp. “How did you know they came from me?” Annie let out a little laugh. “It’s the little things that show how much a wonderful guy you are. You’re capable of so much passion and love, Jeff. Sometimes I wonder why no one wants to settle down with you.”

 

Jeff sighed.

 

“You know Annie, you should stop giving all the credit to me. I wouldn’t be like this if it weren’t for you.  You’ve always been so persistent about helping me grow up. Sometimes, I can’t believe I underestimated you just because you’re younger than I am.” Jeff drank some more. “You’ve always believed in me, Annie. You would always fight for me.”

 

“The same way that you have for me, Jeff.” Jeff leaned closer and kissed Annie’s forehead.  Annie looked up at Jeff.  “You know, I’ll never get tired of looking at you.”, Jeff said. “You have really beautiful eyes, Milady.” Their faces were inches away from each other.

 

She smiled. “Thank you Jeff. That’s something I don’t normally hear. Usually people only see me as a pair of walking boobs.”

 

Jeff smirked. “They’re missing out on the best parts.” Jeff tucks Annie’s hair behind her ear. “God, Annie. If you weren’t dating Dave, I probably would have settled down with you.”

 

“Maybe in another timeline, Jeff. Our time has run its course. Also, we’ve both had too much to drink.”

 

“Do you really think so, Annie?” Jeff leaned closer, their lips barely touching.

 

Annie couldn’t stop looking at Jeff’s lips.

 

“Tell me to stop going closer if you really think so Annie.”

 

Jeff could see that Annie’s chest was heaving.

 

“Tell me Annie.”

 

“Stop.”

 

“Don’t deprive yourself of this Annie.”

 

“Jeff. Don’t. Please stop.”

 

“I’ll stop if you stop leaning in.”

 

Annie placed both hands on Jeff’s shoulder and gently pushed him away. She could not look at his face.

 

“I’m sorry, Jeff.”

 

“Annie, all your life, you’ve been doing things for other people. It’s okay to give in. It's okay to be a little bit selfish sometimes.”

 

“Maybe I am being selfish right now by holding onto what I have with Dave." A pause. "I suddenly feel sleepy Jeff. I hope you don’t mind if we call it night.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Jeff stood up and walked to his room. “Thanks for dinner. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight Milady.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

 

 


End file.
